


You're Hot and I'm Cold

by Mycatshuman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: A Holiday one shot that I'm posting today because its Virgil's birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	You're Hot and I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Snow Miser Heat Miser song.

Virgil adjusted his vest nervously. The snow light blues and winter purples swirling beautifully over the fabric. Small beads and sequins had been sewn into the garment, allowing for a look resembling that of snow. After deeming the vest fine, he moved on to the sleeves of his black dress shirt and rolled them up to his forearms. Once done with the sleeves, he inspected his look in the floor-length mirror hanging on the wall in front of him. His make up was, for lack of a better description, stunning with its winter and frosted design. Instead of his normal black eyeshadow, he wore icy blue eyeshadow on his eyelids that blended back into a pale purple. Then, below his eyes, he had put on the same color purple that melted down into the icy blue before coming out in frosty arms like the artwork leftover on windows from the previous chilly night. 

Virgil frowned as he noticed his hair. He reached his hands up to try and fix it. Huffing in annoyance when he found it still didn't look quite right. He continued to fidget with the purple locks, not noticing the dressing room door opening and closing behind him. He did notice, however, when a pair of hands reached out from behind him and gently grab his wrists and move them away from his hair. "Love," a deep velvet voice whispered softly. It paused for its owner to press a gentle kiss Virgil's cheek. "Your hair looks fine."

Virgil turned around to face his boyfriend as he bit his lip. "Are you sure?" He asked anxiously. 

Roman's deep chuckle rumbled warmly throughout the room. "You're nervous about the show, you don't have to be."

Virgil let his head fall into Roman's chest the red vest with green lines dancing across the brilliant fabric. "I know I don't, it's just...hard. What if I mess everything up, Ro?"

Roman rolled his eyes fondly. "I know you won't darling. Just breathe. I'll be right up there on stage with you." 

Virgil took a deep breath before looking up at Roman's face, the deep red lipstick and sparkling gold eyeshadow shining and shimmering in the light. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Okay." Another deep, calming breath. "I'm ready." 

\------

Music boomed throughout the theatre as the show started. Soon, the deep red curtains arose on the split scene before them. Pine trees glistened with snow as snowflakes fell softly over half the stage as the other half was covered with sand and palm trees with not a flake in sight. Virgil gulped before he stepped out onto the snowy side of the stage at the same time Roman stepped out onto the green side of the stage. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and began singing as he moved swiftly to the middle of the stage where the spilled sat. 

_"I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow."_ Virgil kicked up a cloud of snow as Roman rolled his eyes, playing into his role perfectly. _"I'm Mister Icicle."_ Virgil pulled out a thermometer. _"I'm Mister Ten Below!"_ He threw the object behind him and continued singing. _"Friends call me Snow Miser,"_ Virgil reached forward and grabbed Roman's hands and yanked him towards him over into his Winter Wonderland and pulled him along in a dance. _"Whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch,"_ Roman froze in place as a mound of snow was dumped onto him. _"I'm too much!"_ Virgil sang as Roman angrily shook off the snow. 

The chorus took over as Virgil began to toy with and mock Roman. **_"He's Mister White Christmas. He's Mister Snow."_ ** Virgil threw a ball of snow at Roman hitting him squarely in the face. Virgil chuckled and before Roman could do anything, he pulled the other into another dance. **_"He's Mister Icicle. He's Mister Ten Below."_ **

_"Friends call me Snow Miser,"_ Virgil started to sing again as the two opposites danced across the snowy side of the stage. _"Whatever I touch Turns to snow in my clutch."_

**_"He's too much!"_ **

Virgil let go of Roman as he picked up the thermometer again. _"I never want to know a day that's over forty degrees. I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, then five, then let it freeze!"_ Virgil threw the thermometer over into the beachy side of the stage. 

Roman shivered as if the cold had gotten to him. "Brrrrr!" He exclaimed as Virgil danced back over to him and pulled him into another dance. Once again, the chorus took over as the two danced. 

**_"He's Mister White Christmas. He's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle. He's Mister Ten Below."_ **

_"Friends call me Snow Miser. Whatever I touch,"_ Virgil gave Roman a quick kiss on the cheek before spinning him back over to his side. _"Turns to snow in my clutch. Too much."_

**_"Too much!"_ ** The chorus exclaims as Roman shakes himself out of his daze. He sends a glare at Virgil who only smirks before he starts singing. _"I'm Mister Green Christmas! I'm Mister Sun."_ Roman dances across the stage dramatically as he sings and gestures to the sun hanging down over the backdrop. _"I'm Mister Heat Blister."_ Roman bent down to pick up the thermometer Virgil had thrown on his side. _"I'm Mister Hundred and One."_ He tosses it behind him before moving towards Virgil and the middle of the stage. _"They call me Heat Miser,"_ Roman takes Virgil's hands and yanked him into a dance, this time, he took the lead as he sang. _"Whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch."_ Virgil acted as if he was melting in the way one would when in love. _"I'm too much!"_ Roman grinned as he pulled Virgil into another dance and once again the chorus took over. 

**_"He's Mister Green Christmas. He's Mister Sun. He's Mister Heat Blister. He's Mister Hundred and One."_ **

_"They call me Heat Miser. Whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch."_

**_"He's too much!"_ **

"Thank you!" Roman exclaims as he lets Virgil go. He picks up the thermometer up once again as he opens his mouth to sing. _"I never want to know a day that's under such degrees. I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, one hundred degrees!"_ Roman threw the thermometer over to the snowy side. "Oh some like it hot, but I like it REALLY hot!" Roman exclaimed and threw a wink Virgil's way, absolutely loving performing. He took up Virgil's hands yet again and they danced on his side of the stage, sand gently drifting beneath their feet. 

**_"He's Mister Green Christmas. He's Mister Sun."_ **

"Sing it!!" 

**_"He's Mister Heat Blister. He's Mister Hundred and One."_ **

_"They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch."_ Roman stopped right in the middle of the stage and dipped Virgil so that he was leaning back over the split between the snowy and beachy side. _"I'm too much!"_ And then Roman bend down and captured Virgil's lips into a searing and passionate kiss as the chorus took them out. 

**_"Too much!"_ **

The music ended and Roman helped Virgil up as applause erupted throughout the theatre. They grabbed hands and bowed deeply as the excitement from the performance rushed through their veins. Virgil turned his face over to Roman, a broad and contagious grin on his face. Roman grinned just a wide and stole another kiss before they bowed once again. Their holiday show has been a bigger success than they could have ever dreamed of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
